Old World Blues bugs
Multi-platform * If you have companions carrying weapons when you start Old World Blues, they may not have them when you return to the Mojave Wasteland. * After completing Old World Blues, you may find yourself attacked on sight by the Brotherhood of Steel upon re-entering the bunker or by the caretaker of the Brotherhood of Steel safe house, even though your standing with them is unchanged. * Sometimes while having Hardcore mode active while trying to start Old World Blues, the game will freeze as soon as you interact with the satellite and before the introduction starts. Disabling Hardcore mode beforehand fixes this. * Similar to a bug in Honest Hearts, while playing through the main quest, the tick marks of undiscovered locations can disappear from the compass. However, it's still possible to discover them afterward. * If you bought all four add-ons, your max level still might be 40. On Xbox 360, you can get rid of it by going the Dashboard and reloading the game. **For PC fix: use the console command "setgs iMaxCharacterLevel #" where # is a number between 1 and 255 to raise the level cap back up to 50. Note that the level cap will be reset once you restart Fallout: New Vegas. * When returning to the Mojave, you may find your ratings with factions having diminished. * With Old World Blues installed, the amount of 5mm rounds found in containers and other sources of loot is reduced to roughly 30% of what is normally found. This change only affects containers found in the Mojave Wasteland, and not those located in the Big MT. * Most members of the Brotherhood of Steel become notably weaker once Old World Blues is installed, reducing their Strength and Endurance stats by 3 and 2 points respectively, and removing Explosives as a tagged skill. This affects both unnamed members, particularly those found patrolling the area around Hidden Valley, as well as some named members including Linda Schuler, Knight Lorenzo, and even Nolan McNamara and Edgar Hardin. PC only * After visiting and discovering certain areas in the Big MT, initiating fast travel may crash the game before or after the loading is done. ** Possible fix is to travel to (or from) the roof of The Sink or use the console to travel to the desired location. * When checking the DLC content on the main page, it may not show up initially, however all content will be there when you begin playing. * Dead Money perk Old World Gourmet is no longer working. * When entering the Big Empty at a low level, the enemies encountered and items carried by enemies may be the ones that are only supposed to appear for players level 20-30. (example: Mister Gutsy Mark III, lobotomites with hatchets and 10mm pistols, and trauma suits with multiplas rifles.) PS3 only * Even though Old World Blues is the third add-on, the level cap will change to 50. Xbox 360 only * In-game time may pass abnormally fast. For example, a few in-game days may pass for a whole year according to the calendar. * When loading an auto-save with Hardcore Mode turned on, your starvation and thirst meters will jump up over 200, despite those levels being low when the auto-save was created. * Even though you take all of the contents inside a storage container, it will not say that it is empty. * When returning to the Mojave, you may not be able to talk to Victor or anyone on the Strip. This prevents you from using the Lucky 38 as a base. A way around it is to kill Victor and the rest of the securitrons. * Various items such as Christine's CoS silencer rifle, Elijah's advanced LAER, empty whiskey bottles and scrap electronics may spawn invisible on the ground outside of the ground-level entrance to the Sink. Category:Fallout: New Vegas bugs